Trouver sa place
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, Elizabeth doit reconstruire sa vie ... Que va t'elle devenir maintenant qu'elle est seule ? Trouvera t'elle sa voie ?


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Ted et Terry ( je les hais lol)**

_**Bonjour voici une toute petite histoire sur Elizabeth ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture et ..Reviews ?**_

**Trouver sa place**

Après le départ de William, Elizabeth resta longtemps sur la plage de sable rose de Molokai à fixer l'horizon qui venait de lui prendre son mari. Ensuite vinrent les larmes. En effet, l'exaltation de la victoire sur la Compagnie passée, Elizabeth songea avec détresse à tout ce que ce que cette même victoire lui avait coûté… La vie de son père, celle de Norrington, ses projets d'avenir avec Will… La jeune mariée pleura longtemps sur ce qui avait été et ce qui ne pouvait plus être, puis ses larmes enfin taries, elle s'interrogea sur son avenir…

Elle ne fut pas longue à réaliser que ce dernier n'avait rien de réjouissant ou de rassurant… Son engagement dans la piraterie l'avait mise au ban de la société dans laquelle elle avait grandi et fait d'elle une hors la loi. Par ailleurs Tai Huang avait mis depuis bien longtemps les voiles avec l'Empress, la privant de la ressource la plus évidente dans son cas: la piraterie. Mais quand bien même il ne l'aurait pas fait, Elizabeth peinait à s'imaginer seule au commandement de la petite jonque. Pirater en compagnie de Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa était une chose facile… qui devenait quasi impossible une fois livrée à elle-même. La jeune femme soupira tristement et s'efforça de chercher de nouvelles perspectives pour subvenir à ses besoins durant l'absence de Will. Travailler était encore la solution la plus évidente, sauf qu'elle était bien forcée d'admettre que rien dans l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue ne l'avait préparée à un tel revers de fortune. Évidemment, elle n'était pas ignorante, elle savait lire , écrire et comptait rapidement. Elle savait flatter les hommes et s'évanouir au bon moment. Elle savait manier l'épée comme un homme ( ce qui n'était du à aucune de ses préceptrices) et en savait assez sur les bateaux pour faire un matelot honorable mais il serait difficile de cacher son identité et son sexe sur le long terme. Elizabeth frémit à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se produire si elle était découverte et rejeta avec regrets l'idée d'une carrière dans la marine marchande ou pirate.

Inquiète, la jeune femme examina ses autres perspectives avant de se résigner : la vérité était qu'elle n'en avait pas. Du moins aucune qui lui permette de gagner honnêtement sa subsistance… Avec un gros soupir, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sable et commença à réfléchir à son avenir, oubliant pour quelques heures son chagrin.

**()()**

**Deux Mois plus tard**

Un chapeau qui dissimulait la plus grande partie de son visage soigneusement vissé sur la tête, Elizabeth débarqua sur le quai. Après un dernier regard vers le navire qui l'avait recueillie un mois plus tôt sur l'île de Molokai, Elizabeth se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la ville, évitant les officiers portuaires. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du navire, Elizabeth tata sa poche, inquiète à l'idée que la bourse qu'elle avait dérobée au capitaine ne soit plus à sa place. Une fois rassurée sur ce point, Elizabeth se rencogna dans l'ombre et un vague remords l'envahit. Le capitaine du HSM Forbes qui l'avait prise à son bord avait avalé sans sourciller son histoire de servante séduite puis abandonnée et avait été très gentil à l'égard d' « Estrella » qu'il avait offert d'emmener vers des contrées plus accueillantes. Tout d'abord méfiante, Elizabeth avait été soulagée de constater que l'homme observait une conduite exemplaire à son égard ce qui rendait le vol qu'elle avait commis plus ignoble encore. Elle n'ignorait pas que dans la bourse qu'elle gardait au chaud contre sa hanche il y avait une grosse partie des bénéfices du marchand… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

Ses remords écartés, Elizabeth observa avec curiosité la ville de Port Royal, cherchant des changements. Elle fut presque déçue de n'en voir aucun. La ville était aussi calme que lorsqu'elle y vivait et l'enseigne de Mr Brown se balançait joyeusement comme à son habitude. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra un peu plus en voyant celle-ci et elle ne put s'empêcher d'approcher de la forge, les yeux brillants d'émotion au souvenir des heures qu'elle y avait passé en compagnie de Will.

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise en voyant un jeune homme sortir de la forge et son cœur se serra un peu plus en reconnaissant l'habit d'apprenti qu'il portait. Brown n'avait pas été long à remplacer Will. Elizabeth soupira lourdement et s'approcha un peu plus, poussée par une curiosité aussi dangereuse qu'irrésistible. L'apprenti, qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, la fixa

« Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ? »

Elizabeth secoua nerveusement la tête et recula, la gorge étranglée.

Désireuse de fuir au plus ses souvenirs, elle fit volte face et percuta de plein fouet un homme

« Fais attention où tu vas » Grogna ce dernier

Elizabeth leva les yeux pour bredouiller une excuse mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant le lieutenant Gilette. Un simple coup d'œil l'informa que l'autre l'avait reconnu aussi et Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres au sang, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire.

« Mademoiselle Swann ! » S'exclama Gilette, attirant sur eux tout les regards.

Cette fois Elizabeth paniqua pour de bon et fit volte face mais l'autre fut plus rapide et elle sentit sa main se refermer sur son bras

« Lâchez moi , je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez… » Gémit elle en désespoir cause, regrettant de n'avoir pas « emprunté » une épée en même temps que la bourse

« Mais si Mademoiselle, vous êtes la fille de notre bon Gouverneur, paix à son âme »

De nouvelles et malvenues larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth et elle se débattit

Gilette la regarda sans comprendre puis son visage s'éclaira

« Non, non Mademoiselle Swann, ne vous en faites pas… Nous n'allons pas vous arrêter… Nous , enfin nous savons tout, l'Amiral Norrington nous l'a écrit avant de … »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa brutalement, son esprit travaillant à toute allure. James avait écrit ? Mais quoi ? Elle lança un regard de biais à Gilette et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait ni appelé de renforts ni sorti son épée… Le jeune lieutenant reprit sa parole

« Nous vous avons cherchée partout Mademoiselle Swann »

Elizabeth jugea plus prudent de ne rien répondre et attendit la suite

Gilette lui sourit largement et expliqua

« Je veux dire que l'Amiral Norrington a confié une lettre au capitaine Greitzer avant sa mort. Une lettre dans laquelle il expliquait les projets de Lord Beckett et le meurtre de votre père… Ainsi que l'intention de Beckett de renverser la couronne et de devenir le maître des océans »

Elizabeth fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia sa peur

« James, je veux dire, l'Amiral Norrington vous a dit ça ?

- Oui et bien d'autres choses encore… Répondit Gilette, brusquement assombri. Après cela tout le monde a compris que vous vous soyez enfuie de Port Royal… Quelle malchance que vous ayez été séquestrée par des pirates ainsi que votre père l'a consigné dans ses papiers, nous avons craint de ne jamais vous retrouver. »

Elizabeth resta silencieuse, abasourdie par ce qu'elle apprenait et Gilette la regarda avec sollicitude

« Ça du être affreux pour vous d'être arrêtée par un homme qui voulait trahir notre bon Roi… Sans compter l'enlèvement des pirates

- Oui… véritablement affreux… » Murmura Elizabeth, étourdie par ces nouvelles surprenantes.

Gilette la regarda avec inquiétude

« Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir au moins ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et recula légèrement, toujours méfiante

« Vous dites que mon père a consigné des choses dans ses papiers ? »

Le visage ouvert de Gilette s'assombrit de nouveau

« Oui Mademoiselle, des choses très graves qui ont ébranlées toute la Compagnie… Lord Beckett a de la chance d'avoir disparu en mer sans quoi c'était la corde qui l'attendait »

Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui de Gilette, cherchant à découvrir si l'autre tentait de la tromper mais elle ne lut qu'une parfaite innocence qui la rassura un peu

« Dans ce cas pourquoi m'arrêtez vous ?

- Vous arrêter ? S'étonna Gilette. Mais il n'est pas question de cela Mademoiselle. Toutes les accusations ridicules que Beckett avait porté à votre encontre ont été abandonnées après qu'on ait découvert l'étendue de sa trahison !

- Accusations ridicules… » Répéta Elizabeth

Le visage de Gilette se fendit d'un sourire et il reprit en riant

« Enfin Mademoiselle, personne de sensé n'aurait de toute manière put croire que vous soyez devenue une sorte de chef parmi les pirates comme Lord Beckett l'a affirmé »

Roi, corrigea mentalement Elizabeth tandis que le jeune homme l'entraînait

« Permettez que je vous raccompagne chez vous Mademoiselle »

Trop surprise pour protester, Elizabeth laissa le lieutenant lui prendre le bras et le suivit.

**()()**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Assise dans son lit de jeune fille, une bouillotte chaude sous les draps, Elizabeth regardait Estrella s'affairer autour d'elle avec un sentiment d'étrangeté

« Oh Mademoiselle, si vous me permettez nous sommes tous très heureux que ces horribles pirates vous aient relâchée ! Après la … disparition de votre pauvre papa nous étions tellement inquiets pour vous »

Des larmes s'étranglèrent dans la gorge d'Elizabeth

« S'il te plait Estrella … Ne me parle pas de lui… Pas maintenant… Dis moi plutôt … Que s'est il passé ? »

Estrella posa un regard maternel sur la jeune femme et commença son récit

« Et bien après votre évasion, Lord Beckett a dit que vous étiez une pirate et a obligé votre père à lui obéir… Nous on a toujours su que vous étiez pas ce qu'il disait mais ça n'a rien changé… Et puis l'Amiral Norrington est revenu et il a rien dit … Et après votre père est… Enfin Lord Beckett est mort et l'Amiral aussi mais le Capitaine Greitzer a ramené une lettre que l'Amiral lui avait confié. Après ça tout le monde a bien compris que vous étiez innocente »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, brusquement épuisée, la chaleur et les derniers événements ayant raison de ses forces

« Vous êtes fatiguée Mademoiselle » observa Estrella en la recouvrant

Elizabeth ne protesta pas et savoura la sensation d'être choyée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

Le lendemain, elle cligna des yeux en se réveillant, surprise de se retrouver chez elle puis s'assit. L'esprit en ébullition, la jeune femme se rappela le récit de Gilette puis d'Estrella. Elle avait peine à les croire pourtant cela semblait vrai : elle avait été innocentée. Grâce à son père et à James. Émue, Elizabeth adressa un pensée reconnaissante aux deux disparus puis se leva, encore étourdie de se retrouver à Port Royal.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tout aussi étranges. Par le chargé d'affaire de son père, Elizabeth apprit qu'elle était une femme riche en l'absence d'autres parents mâles à qui aurait pu revenir la fortune du Gouverneur. De plus, trop âgée désormais pour être mise sous l'autorité d'un tuteur, elle pouvait résider seule dans la grande demeure, le chargé d'affaire continuant toutefois à administrer sa fortune.

Quand elle y pensait, Elizabeth avait du mal à retenir son rire… Elle qui s'était fait tellement de soucis pour sa subsistance n'avait désormais plus aucun soucis à se faire…. Cependant, une visite gâcha quelque peu son soulagement…

Le troisième jour de son retour, Lord Wilson, le remplaçant de Beckett vint lui rendre visite. L'homme posa son regard sombre et perçant sur elle et grimaça un sourire

« Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi Lord Wilson ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Parce que ma chère, votre père et l'Amiral Norrington peuvent avoir juré tout ce qu'ils veulent, je reste quand à moi certain de la véracité des accusations de Cutler Beckett.

- Vous soutenez un traître ? Rétorqua Elizabeth avec insolence

- Non Madame. Lord Beckett a toujours été ambitieux. Trop pour son bien. Mais dans votre cas, beaucoup de témoignages font état de vos accointances avec les pirates . Sans compter votre participation dans l'évasion de Jack Sparrow il y a de cela quelques années. Le même Jack Sparrow qui selon les dires de votre père et de l'Amiral vous aurait séquestrée… »

Elizabeth frémit et se tourna vers l'autre, affectant un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir

« Une erreur de jeunesse. J'ai cru que le Capitaine Sparrow était un homme bien… Et après avoir échappé à Beckett, je n'avais pas beaucoup de personnes vers qui me tourner…

- Vous auriez pu rejoindre l'Angleterre et parler au Roi.

- Ce que je comptais faire mais le navire sur lequel je me trouvais a été attaqué par des pirates. Je n'ai pas eu le choix »

Lord Wilson éclata d'un rire bref

« Décidemment vous jouez de malchance avec les pirates ma chère. Quand à l'abordage dont vous parlez comment se fait il que votre nom n'ait été consigné nulle part ?

- Je voyageais sous une fausse identité. » Rétorqua Elizabeth

La bouche de Lord Wilson se tordit dans une grimace désagréable

« Pour une innocente victime vous déployez beaucoup de ruses Mademoiselle Swann: voyager sous une fausse identité, manier l'épée, vous faire passer pour un homme… Sans oublier combattre des soldats dont la parole ne vaut hélas rien face à celles d'un Gouverneur et d'un Amiral »

Elizabeth inspira longuement

« Comptez vous m'arrêter Lord Wilson ?

- Non ma chère, le Roi a tranché en votre faveur et je ne peux passer outre une décision de notre souverain.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que notre entretien est terminé Lord Wilson. Robert va vous raccompagner. » Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton glacial en faisant signe au majordome.

Lord Wilson se leva et la gratifia d'un regard acéré

« Encore une petite chose Mademoiselle Swann : j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est devenu William Turner… »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila à cette mention et elle se força à répondre d'une voix ferme

« William est en voyage. Lui aussi a été accusé à tort par Lord Beckett. J'espère qu'il reviendra.

- Bien sûr… Ricana Lord Wilson. Pour vous épouser ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Lord Wilson. Maintenant laissez moi voulez vous, j'ai à faire. »

Le lord la regarda longuement

« Je vous laisse Mademoiselle. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas croire en votre petite histoire et à attendre votre prochain faux pas. Une fois que vous l'aurez fait je m'assurerai personnellement que vous connaissiez le sort que vous méritez.

- Il n'y aura aucun faux pas Lord Wilson.

- Bien sûr que si… Les femmes dans votre genre finissent toujours par retourner dans leur fange. Lui assura Wilson avant de s'incliner. Mademoiselle »

Suffoquée, Elizabeth le regarda sortir du salon et Estrella vint la rejoindre

« Oh Mademoiselle c'est horrible ! Comment cet homme peut il croire que vous êtes coupable de toutes ces choses affreuses alors que ces pirates vous ont… oh »

Sans doute parce que c'est vrai… Songea Elizabeth en adressant un sourire rassurant à Estrella

**()()**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent sans incidents notables, Elizabeth reprenait peu à peu des anciennes habitudes et les amis qui lui avaient tourné le dos au moment de son emprisonnement se rappelèrent d'elle et l'invitèrent à nouveau. Elizabeth quand à elle jouait le jeu que son père et Norrington avait choisi pour elle. Gracieuse et élégante, elle prenait des mines horrifiées pour parler des pirates, soutenait le regard des femmes en riant sous cape lorsque ces dernières retenaient la question qui leur brûlait à toutes les lèvres : avait elle été violée par les pirates ? Question à laquelle elle ne répondit jamais.

La vie s'écoulait donc sans heurts, hormis lorsqu'au détour d'un salon elle tomba nez à nez avec le Capitaine Greitzer. Le jeune homme la salua avec raideur et Elizabeth l'observa avec curiosité, consciente que l'homme se trouvait sur le Hollandais Volant le jour où ce dernier avait abordé l'Empress dont elle s'était réclamée capitaine. Greitzer la fixa longuement puis lui proposa une promenade dans les jardins. Intriguée, Elizabeth le suivit.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir dans d'autres circonstances Mademoiselle. » Déclara Greitzer

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra… Si Greitzer parlait sa parole balaierait sans doute celle de Norrington … Elle était même surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas fait

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je n'ai rien dit lorsque votre cas a été examiné » Lâcha Greitzer en l'entraînant à l'écart

Elizabeth garda un silence prudent et l'autre poursuivit

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous Mademoiselle Swann. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi vous vous balanceriez au bout d'une corde comme le pirate que vous êtes. Seulement… J'avais le plus grand respect pour l'Amiral Norrington. Mon attachement à son égard m'a interdit de remettre sa parole en doute publiquement. Si j'avais su ce que contenait la lettre qu'il m'avait confiée, jamais je ne l'aurais remise

- Et bien.. Voilà qui est franc. » Grinça Elizabeth

Greitzer ne tint pas compte de son intervention et poursuivit

« L'Amiral Norrington était un officier exemplaire. Sa seule faute a été de s'éprendre d'une femme telle que vous. Mais vous ne valez pas qu'on ternisse sa réputation » Expliqua-t-il avant de se détacher d'elle, la laissant seule dans le jardin fleuri de leurs hôtes.

**()()**

**Six mois plus tard**

Assise dans le salon désormais vide de sa demeure, Elizabeth lisait. Ou du moins faisait semblant de lire. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme reposa le livre et soupira lourdement, ses pensées prenant un chemin devenu familier à présent. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Bien entendu, sa réputation blanchie par l'ordre royal lui valait d'être à nouveau invitée dans la meilleure société de Port Royal mais elle ne supportait plus cette dernière. Elle ne supportait plus les bals et les regards de biais des femmes qui se demandaient si un pirate lui avait pris sa vertu. Elle ne supportait plus les avances des hommes et les demandes en mariage dictées par l'appât de sa fortune. En son fort intérieur, Elizabeth méprisait les « amis » qu'elle fréquentait tout comme ses « prétendants » aux yeux desquels sa fortune était plus importante que sa virginité.

Elle sourit ironiquement à la pensée de la dernière demande en date. Le jeune Mac Culligh avait au moins eu le mérite de lui dire franchement qu'au regard de sa flétrissure elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire la fine bouche au risque de rester vieille fille. Comme si il lui faisait une faveur en lui proposant de l'épouser ! Elizabeth soupira lourdement. En vérité, elle détestait Port Royal et sa société. Elle détestait la noblesse avec laquelle elle devait frayer quotidiennement. Elle les avait toujours détestés. Seulement avant, elle avait une raison de les supporter : son père. Mais à présent que le Gouverneur n'était plus là, elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à regretter son retour à son ancienne vie même si cette dernière était hélas la seule solution dans sa situation….

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses habituelles réflexions par un grattement à sa fenêtre. Surprise elle se dirigea vers cette dernière et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Gibbs et Barbossa. Elizabeth jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule et s'empressa d'ouvrir

« Mais .. Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, abasourdie

Barbossa ne répondit pas, se contentant de balader un regard calculateur dans la pièce tandis que Gibbs se tortillait visiblement embarrassé.

Elizabeth s'impatienta

« Enfin parlez ! Que faites vous ici ?Que se passe t'il ? Et où est Jack ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir Gibbs et Barbossa ensemble

- Bah justement c'est la question… » Commença Gibbs, gêné

Barbossa claqua de la langue avec impatience et se retourna vers elle

« Il se passe que cet idiot de Sparrow s'est encore fourré dans un beau pétrin… Et mes cartes avec lui ! »

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, heureuse de retrouver le Barbossa qu'elle connaissait

« Je suppose que vous êtes plus inquiet pour vos cartes que pour Jack. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites ici »

Barbossa et Gibbs échangèrent un regard, las pour le premier, incertain pour le second. Finalement, Gibbs se décida à parler

« Bah en fait … Celui qui le retient ne veut négocier qu'avec le Roi des pirates…

- En d'autres termes vous. Précisa Barbossa.

- J'avais compris » Lui répondit sèchement Elizabeth.

Un nouveau silence s'installa tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait. Son regard se posa sur les objets familiers, ses pensées lui représentèrent la sécurité dans laquelle elle vivait et pour laquelle son père et Norrington avaient menti sans hésiter… Un soupir lui échappa et Barbossa la regarda avec dégoût

« Inutile de vous justifier Madame Turner. Il vous suffit de dire non »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux mais pas assez vite pour ne pas voir l'expression déçue de Gibbs

« Je… c'est une lourde décision. Bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas la prendre à la légère

- Je vous ai connue plus prompte à choisir quand vous avez décidé de mener les pirates vers la mort. Pesta Barbossa

- Ils sont toujours en vie il me semble. Rétorqua la jeune femme. Quand à ce que vous me demandez… Je ne peux pas me décider maintenant, c'est impossible…

- Et pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Barbossa

Elizabeth se retourna avec colère vers lui

« Parce que si j'accepte de vous suivre, je perdrais à jamais tout ce que je possède ici !

- Je comprends… Ironisa Barbossa. Vous êtes riche et adulée… Vous avez retrouvé votre rang et la piraterie n'est pour vous qu'un.. Ancien jouet.

- C'est faux ! » Ragea Elizabeth.

Barbossa et Gibbs échangèrent un nouveau regard et Elizabeth lut leur déception

« Donnez moi vingt quatre heures… »

Barbossa la toisa

« Le Pearl est amarré dans une crique plus au sud. Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour nous rejoindre. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous saurons que vous êtes une des leurs

- Et nous ne reverrons peut être jamais Jack… » Soupira Gibbs

Sans attendre de réponse, les deux hommes sortirent et s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière.

**()()**

**Vingt Quatre Heures plus tard**

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth fixa l'horizon. Les dernières heures avaient été parmi les plus angoissantes de son existence. Toute la journée elle avait rendu des visites, sourit et plaisanté aussi faussement que d'habitude. Toute la journée elle avait pensé à la visite de Gibbs et de Barbossa, tournant et retournant dans son esprit le choix qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle avait fini par se décider.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait choisi elle ne regrettait rien. Au contraire, le choix si difficile des heures plus tôt lui semblait à présent dérisoire. Un sourire joyeux éclaira son visage à la pensée qu'elle avait fini par trouver sa place dans le monde et elle se tourna vers Barbossa

« Où avez-vous dit que Jack était retenu déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle


End file.
